


eleven eleven

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Another Birthday Fic? Wow, Established Relationship, Fluff without plot lol, M/M, but happy birthday momo!!! i hope im not too late, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: [RURI]: HAPPY BDAY!!! Is the ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) working?[MOMO]: He doesn’t get it! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡[RURI]: Arghhh! he’s lucky he’s a hottie otherwise i’d beat him up! 	＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／[MOMO]: Yuki looks so hot cooking![RURI]: (´｡• ω •｡`)---Momo tries to surprise Yuki this year, but it's totally not working!





	eleven eleven

**Author's Note:**

> wowie i never wrote momoyuki before so ummmmm well hi! yuki is actually one of my favs but writing him? beyond me. 
> 
> BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO AND ALSO HAPPY POCKY DAY!!! I hope I"m not too late. it's still 11/11 here.. ok
> 
> this is rlly short but i hope you all enjoy!!!

“Yuki, do you know what day it is?” Momo leans forward, stretching out his arms over the table. He slept over at Yuki’s place the previous night, which is a rare occasion for both of them. In this case, it was a part of Yuki's gift Momo which involved the bed… well, but Momo-chan won't be so shameless to divulge! It's a secret between him and Yuki only! 

He hums, having returned from his morning jog to see Yuki cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He's up earlier than usual, which makes Momo's heart swell at his detailed consideration.

Yuki finally answers back from the kitchen, “your birthday? The day of your solo live performance?” After that, he begins to drizzle oil into his pan, and soon sizzling replaces the prior silence between them.

Momo shakes his head, “no, not just that! Something else!” His eyes travel to the box of strawberry pocky he put on the table, wondering if Yuki  _ really hadn’t  _ noticed. With a pout, he grabs the box off the table, and opens the package and then the subsequent bag inside. 

Momo takes out a stick of pocky, and then starts to munch on it as he takes to checking his phone. He smiles a bit at the birthday wishes sent to him by his friends and kouhai. He even spots a message from his older sister. Not like it’s unusual, he always keeps in close touch with Ruri, and she even gives him some good advice.

 

**[RURI]:** HAPPY BDAY!!! Is the ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) working?

**[MOMO]:** He doesn’t get it! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**[RURI]:** Arghhh! he’s lucky he’s a hottie otherwise i’d beat him up!  ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／

**[MOMO]:** Yuki looks so hot cooking!

**[RURI]:** (´｡• ω •｡`)

 

Momo laughs as he closes out of his chat with his sister. Truly, she and him are cut from the same cloth! He then checks all the other birthday messages, responding to them with great vigor. Before he knew it, the sound of sizzling ceases as Yuki turns off the stove.

Momo blinks, his head immediately conjuring a back-up plan to his last one. Quickly, he finishes scarfing down the stick of pocky he was eating, and then he takes out another one, putting the uncovered end of the biscuit in his mouth.

Then Yuki comes over with a gentle smile, lying down a large plate of pancakes along with scrambled eggs. Momo’s eyes widen at the extravagance of it all, and suddenly he feels silly about his own cheap tactic for a kiss when Yuki’s exerted much effort into the perfect breakfast for him. Unable to speak clearly with the pocky between his lips, he bobs his head up and down as his thanks. He then grabs his phone, and takes several pictures of the breakfast Yuki fixed for him. He then puts his phone, lying it flat and flipped over, and then his eyes travel over to meet Yuki’s gaze. He wiggles the pocky in his mouth, pointing toward it with a finger.

Yuki chuckles, finally seeming to oblige him in his request. “Oh, was last night not enough? That’s fine, this might be fun…” He continues to laugh for a bit, flustering Momo further. After stalling for what Momo swears was eternity, he finally levels his face with Momo’s, and then captures the other side of the stick between his teeth. 

The two nibble slowly at their respective sides of the pocky, Momo slowing as his heart starts to pound at a faster pace. Really, Yuki’s face up this close is so handsome! He sees it everyday, sure, but this childish game had its own set of thrills accompanying it! 

Yuki, on the other hand, seemed more impatient about it, and inches closer to Momo by the second. Eventually, he simply throws all caution to the wind and bypasses the game by leaning forward further and snapping off his half of the pocky. He retreats back with a small, self-satisfied smile.

“Yuki--” Momo frowns, cheeks plenty ablaze as he averts his gaze. Just a bit angry, he  practically inhales the rest of his own half of the pocky, chewing on it so he can just forget about this and eat breakfast. Momo turns back, and before he can say anymore, Yuki grabs him by the chin. “You’re no fair, darling!”

“Hehe,” Yuki smiles, “I like being the one to embarrass you for once. You’re very cute like this, Momo.”

That’s a valid point, but that doesn’t mean Momo isn’t still totally fuming with annoyance over this. He won’t get away that easily, Momo thinks, but then he takes another look at how blissful Yuki looks.

His heart beat says otherwise, Momo’s body betraying him as his face softens. “Why did you throw the game?”

“Oh, you just wanted a kiss, didn’t you?” Yuki replies, stroking Momo’s cheek with his hand, “you didn’t need to do it in such a roundabout way.”

Momo flushes, nodding with a tinge of guilt as he’s been found out so easily. “Well, it’s pocky day, you know~? I wanted to celebrate that, too!”

Yuki pauses, supposedly thinking about the date. “Oh. I totally forgot…”

Momo laughs, pressing his lips against Yuki’s. Yuki returns the kiss tenderly, and starts to deepen the kiss-- however, Momo stubbornly pushes Yuki back by the chest. Yuki glances at him with wide eyes, face trapped in a state of confusion.

“You forgot!?”

“Mhm…” Yuki nods, “because today is the day you were born, which is far more important.” Yuki then seals his mouth shut, glancing away with hints of red grazing his cheeks.

Momo smiles at the sight, “that’s so cheesy! Did that embarrass you? Well, darling is the most handsome, and coolest, and… I love you so much!”

Yuki covers his face as Momo continues to go on and on about him, and shakes his head. “Hold up, Momo… I’m supposed to be telling you that…”

Momo then pulls out another stick of pocky from the package, and then holds it up for Yuki.

He glances at it as if it’s a menace, but then lowers himself to take a large bite out of it. Momo stares at him in horror, but Yuki grabs his hand and then plants a kiss on his cheek. He pats it, and then opens his mouth to whisper into his ear, “happy birthday, Momo. I’d show you more of my love, but shouldn’t you eat first?”

Momo, completely red by Yuki’s actions, dumbly nods. Yuki smiles at Momo once more, and then takes off to return to the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

He grins, and happily starts to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i do plan on writing another momoyuki fic sometime in the future (as part of my fairy tale series lol. it'll be a yukimomo rapunzel au!)
> 
> anyways i hope momo was 100% happy on his birthday and i sure hope it brought some happiness to you!!!
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for some info you ~ may ~ be interested in!


End file.
